Desires
by the alpha phoenix
Summary: Why was he doing this? Takeru couldn't stop asking himself that question even though he already knew the answer. This was wrong and he knew that he should stop himself right here and pretend that it never happened, but he couldn't. It felt so right and this was everything that he had always wanted. Takari one-shot


**Desires**

Hi everyone. As some of you may know, I can really see Takeru and Hikari falling in love and getting carried away as they try to express their feelings to each other. I've written a few things like this before, sometimes there have been people there to stop them and other times when there aren't but they've managed to control themselves.

This is one idea I came up with while thinking of those plots and, after thinking about this for over a year after writing it, I eventually decided to publish it. This is one potential plot for what happens when they go too far and fail to control their pent-up love and desires. There are definitely some morally questionable actions from Takeru and Hikari, which I think have made this one-shot more interesting to write.

Just a word of warning before I start. This one-shot contains mature Takari romance, so don't read it if you don't like that kind of thing. I've kept the descriptions within the M-rating guidelines of this site, so hopefully there aren't any issues. Oh, and it goes without saying that, of course, they are of legal age.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything other copyrighted things that I mention in this one-shot.

* * *

Why was he doing this? Takeru couldn't stop asking himself that question even though he already knew the answer. This was wrong and he knew that he should stop himself right here and pretend that it never happened, but he couldn't. It felt so right and this was everything that he had always wanted. His mind and heart raced as so many emotions flooded through them while he continued the act that he knew would bring them so much trouble in the coming weeks.

Hikari's fingers ran through his golden blonde hair as she used them to push his lips deeper into hers. Takeru opened his lips a little wider as he ran his tongue over his best friend's once again, enjoying her taste as he did so. He had no idea how long they had been kissing and how they had even ended up like this, but he didn't want to stop.

He loved her. He had always loved her and words couldn't describe what she meant to him. All of those pent-up emotions that Takeru had kept bottled up for years were all coming out at once and he had no intention of controlling them, especially now he'd realised that Hikari felt exactly the same way about him as he did about her.

The teen boy's right hand was in her silky chocolate brown hair, keeping her lips lock with his as they continued their show of affection. His other hand was holding her butt, which was something that had brought a rather large grin to Hikari's face when it first landed there. He was now using it to pull her closer and hint at what he wanted her to do. The brunette girl complied as her right hand snaked down from his head and landed on his chest. Hikari gripped his shirt as she shifted her body into a better position. Their lips reminded locked as she placed her knees either side of Takeru and straddled his hips.

The both took the opportunity to let the air out of their lungs before taking another deep breath and pushing their lips together once again. The new position give them a much better angle and Takeru opened his mouth wider to deepen the kiss further. Hikari mirror his actions, pushing her lips hard and deeper into his as the best friends added more passion. They kept going as long as they could before the need for air took over once more, forcing them to break the contact that they desired.

The two teens panted as they reluctantly pulled their lips apart. Takeru could feel a string of salvia hanging there between their mouths as he took deep breaths to resupply his body with more oxygen. Hikari rested her forehead and nose against his, prompting him to open his eyes.

His sapphire orbs were greeted by the familiar mahogany brown pair that he so often got lost in. They were shimmering and full of so many emotions. Takeru could read them all, but the love and joy dominated the others. Those eyes could never lie to him, just like his eyes would never like to Hikari. They were gateways that allow the other into their mind and deepest thoughts, letting them always know what the other was thinking.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," Hikari whispered breathlessly, making her seem even more intoxicating and irresistible, if that was even possible.

"I do," Takeru whispered back as he stroked her silky hair with his hand. "I've been waiting years to do this too. I've always wanted to do this with you."

"What about Tomoyo?" That guilt Takeru was trying to suppress in his stomach suddenly flared up at Hikari's mention of his girlfriend's name. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this with Hikari while he and Tomoyo were together, but he had wanted this for so long that he couldn't stop himself. His relationship with Tomoyo wasn't particularly that great either.

"What about Kiyoshi?" Takeru felt Hikari's forehead crease up has he mentioned her boyfriend's name. They were as bad as each other and, now that Takeru finally knew that the girl of his dreams was as into him as he was into her, he wanted things to go further. This was his chance to make Hikari Yagami his girlfriend and move their relationship beyond friendship. He wanted her to be his girlfriend, best friend and lover all rolled into one beautiful package that he loved so much.

Hikari closed her eyes and pulled her forehead back from the blonde teen's. Her lips found their way back to Takeru's and he didn't resist as they opened their mouths. She put as much passion into the kiss she had done moments ago and Takeru took this as her answer to his question. He gave her his answer as he opened his mouth a little wider and deepened the kiss further.

Takeru slowly pushed his tongue out between his lips and slid it between Hikari's. She instantly replied by running the wet tip of her tongue over the top of Takeru's, allowing him to taste her salvia again. Her tongue was now in his mouth, exploring it just as he was doing in hers. Their tongues rubbed over each other's and wrestled in a forbidden dance that neither could get enough of. It made Takeru think of other things that he wanted to do with the girl he was holding at the moment. They were things that he knew he shouldn't be thinking of, especially while he still had a girlfriend.

The teens deepened their kiss even further, adding more zealousness to it with every movement of their lips and tongues. Thoughts of Tomoyo went to the back of Takeru's mind once again as he focused on Hikari. She was the girl he had always wanted to be with. She was his best friend and was always there when he needed her. She always brought a smile to his face and knew how to cheer him up when he was down. Takeru loved Hikari and he had always loved her.

Until recently, he had been afraid of showing his feelings to her because he was frightened of what might happen if she didn't return them. However, that all changed after Takeru began realising that the looks and glances Hikari kept giving him were mirroring those that he kept giving her. She was trying to spend more of her time with him, just like he was trying to do with her. Takeru wanted to spend more time with his best friend and this type of thing always happened when they were in relationships. They would rather spend their time together instead of with the people they were meant to be dating, which had been the catalyst for all of their previous relationships to break apart.

Takeru wished he had known about Hikari's feelings for him sooner. It would have stopped him from dating other girls to try and keep his love for Hikari hidden. Neither of them would have had to go through those messy breakups and neither of them would have broken their ex-partners' and current partners' hearts. It would have saved Takeru the pain that he felt each time that he had found out about Hikari getting a new boyfriend that wasn't him and he wouldn't have seen that look in her eyes when he had told her about his previous girlfriends. Taking a risk sooner would have saved so many people from being hurt.

The need for air started building again, but Takeru ignored it as he continued to caress Hikari's tongue with his. He wasn't quite sure how what was supposed to be them hanging out, having dinner and watching a movie at his had turned into this sudden out pouring of emotion and desire. The blonde teen guessed that it had something to do with him and Hikari not being able to spend any length of time together recently. He knew that Tomoyo had been particular difficult over the last couple of weeks.

Both teens pulled their heads back at the same time and gasped for air. They took deep breaths once more while reopening their eyes and resting their foreheads on one another's again. As he stared into those enchanting redwood orbs, Takeru realised that this was their last chance to stop before they would go beyond the point of no return. He had no idea where things would go if they didn't try to hold back now.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Takeru panted, knowing that Hikari would pick up on his tone and realise that he didn't really mean it. "This is the end of our relationships with Tomoyo and Kiyoshi."

"I know, but I don't want to stop," Hikari replied breathlessly as she ran the fingers of her right hand up and down his chest. "I think my relationship with Kiyoshi is coming to an end anyway. He didn't want me to see you tonight and we had an argument about it. He wants me to stop hanging out with you as often as we normally do."

"Tomoyo's trying to do the same thing to me too," Takeru sighed as he knew that history was repeating itself again. "She's been trying to get me to spend more time with her, especially when she knows that I'm going to be spending time with you."

"I guess that they were right to be worried," Hikari sighed as well before she shuffled forwards and pressed her body so that it was flush against Takeru's. "After all, we're kissing right now. They probably figured out that I want to be with you and that I've always wanted to be with you. Keru, I've always dreamed of being your girlfriend. Can I be?"

"I've always wanted to be with you too, Kari. I've always wanted you as my girlfriend and I want to be your boyfriend." The blonde boy knew that there was no going back now. "I want you to be my girlfriend and best friend. I want you to be my everything."

The new couple closed their eyes and placed their lips together once more, continuing their immoral act. Takeru was glad that his mother was reporting on a story in Hokkaido at the moment and that she wasn't due back for a week. It meant that there was nobody who could catch them as they finally indulged in their love for each other.

Takeru pushed his lips deeper into Hikari's, adding more passion to the kiss. He was determined to show her just how much he loved her and that he wanted to be with her more than anyone else in any world. He was going to let his actions speak for him and let Hikari know just how he felt.

She kissed him back just as zealously as they pushed their tongues back into each other's mouths to explore once more. Knowing that Hikari felt the same way about him as he felt about her sent a fresh surge of adrenaline through Takeru's arteries, making him want more and to take things further.

Hikari took the lead, unbuttoning his shirt before rubbing her hand over his toned chest and stomach. The touch of her soft skin left tiny jolts of electricity in their wake and it made him want more. He took this as his cue to take the next step and he slid his right hand down her body to the base of her blouse before he slowly lifted it up. Hikari's reaction was instant and she forced her lips deeper into his and she sped up the movements of her tongue as Takeru's fingers traced over her smooth delicate skin. As he pulled her top over her breasts, he realised just how much he loved the feel of her soft skin against his hands.

Takeru slid his hand around to the clip of her lacy bra and unclasped it before slipping his hand under the fabric and taking her left breast in his hand. Hikari's hard nipple rubbed against his palm as he gently and carefully massaged her boob, making her moan into the kiss. The blonde teen kept going as he took in the feeling of his girlfriend's soft yet firm breast. The size of it was noticeably quite a bit more than he could fit in his hand but it was still perky and beautiful to touch.

All thoughts of Tomoyo and Kiyoshi had left Takeru's mind as he continued to show is affection for his new girlfriend. Hikari was everything he wanted and he was going to show her just how important she was to him by making her feel great. He broke the kiss to let her know. "Hikari, I love you."

"I love you too, Takeru," she replied happily before they took a deep breath and their lips crashed together once more. Hikari was moaning into the kiss and it was music to Takeru's ears as he kept pleasuring her. He was overjoyed that the young woman he'd dreamed about being with was liking this so much and it only made him want to go further. That was evident by the way his own body was reacting and his boxers where becoming incredibly tight.

Hikari was the most amazing person in the world and Takeru wanted to show her that. He wanted to give her more pleasure and reward her for being the great person that she was. Nobody was more important to him than Hikari and Takeru made up his mind to make her completely his forever. He was never going to let her go.

Takeru's left hand released his girlfriend's butt and slowly traced down her leg to the bottom of her skirt before he slowly ran his fingers up the inside of her thigh. Hikari responded by moaning loudly and pushing her breast up against his other hand. He knew that she wanted this as much as he did, so he slipped his fingers under the lacy fabric of her underwear. The blonde teen was pleasantly surprised to find completely smooth skin and that his girlfriend seemed as turned on as he was.

Hikari moaned loudly into their kiss as he finally slid a finger into her. He followed it up with another on before he placed his thumb against her bulb of pleasure. The brunette's moans instantly doubled in volume as he continued his quest to make he feel like the most beautiful, hottest and sexiest woman on the planet. Takeru hoped that this would get his feelings across to the one he loved.

He felt Hikari quickly pull her hand away from the back of his head and her other hand darted down across his stomach. They landed on his belt and quickly undid it before he even knew what was going on. Those soft and gentle hands forced their way into his boxers and grasped his manhood, pulling it out. Hikari suddenly froze and tensed up, making him stop too and break the kiss to find out what was wrong.

"Wow, it's so huge," Hikari gulped as Takeru opened his eyes to look at her. She was staring wide-eyed straight down at his still hardening meat as she held it in both of her hands. "You're hung like Pegasusmon, Takeru, and it's still getting bigger. I don't know if it'll even fit."

A grin grew across the blonde's lips after hearing what the young woman he loved thought about his manhood. Takeru knew that he was much larger than the average guy and it was something his basketball teammates often reminded him of when they'd shower after their practice or a match. His teammates had given him various nicknames because of it and he guessed that most, if not all, of the school knew how hung he was. Heck, there were even guys in his gym class that wouldn't shower near him and some men at the bathhouse would avoid him.

"It'll be ok. I'll be gentle. We can always stop if it does hurt," Takeru replied softly as he stared into her mahogany orbs. His grin grew further as he finally caught a glimpse of his girlfriend's exposed chest. "Oh and, my beautiful and lovely Kari, you're busty like Angewomon."

She bit her lip for a moment as she gazed lovingly into his sapphire orbs. Takeru could see her love, desire and that glint that was only ever there when she looked at him. Hikari took a few deep breaths and that was it. She began pulling his shorts and boxers down, which Takeru responded to by pulling off her shirt and bra. Before either of the knew it, they were naked with her kneeling over him again.

Takeru marvelled at her body as he took in the sight before him. Her legs were long and smooth and led up to her slender yet still quite curvy hips. Hikari's slim waist and flat stomach made her curves standout even more, not that her large and perky breasts needed that. Takeru's eyes continued upwards and locked with hers again. Her face was perfectly framed like a piece of artwork by her silky chocolate-brown hair that Takeru could admire for ever. Those redwood orbs look so enchanting as he gazed into them and, for once, he finally allowed himself to get lost in them.

He was rather surprised by how comfortable he was with everything that was going on as Hikari slowly positioned herself over his now fully hard shaft. Takeru expected to be embarrassed and maybe a little awkward at this moment, but he didn't feel any of that.

Even though he knew that they shouldn't be doing this while they were both still dating other people, this felt so right and so natural and the expression on his lover's face told him that she felt exactly the same way. Takeru unconditionally loved and implicitly trusted Hikari and she clearly trusted him just as much.

His fantasies started coming true as the head of his manhood entered Hikari's wetness and push up to her barrier, sending adrenaline racing around his body. Hikari pushed down hard and yelped as she began taking in more of his long shaft. Her nails dug into his shoulders and she hissed in pain as his girthy thickness stretched her wide.

"Are you ok?" Takeru's instincts kicked in at the sound of her pained breaths. He wanted to show Hikari how much he loved her by making her feel good and he never wanted to hurt her. "We can …"

"I'm ok." Hikari forced a smile as she kept lowering herself down. "It's my first time."

"I'll be gentle." He smiled back as he used his hands to help her. "And it's my first time too."

Hikari's smile grew and, with one final push, she somehow took all of his monster into her. "Wow, I'm at my limit but I managed to fit it in me. Now I can show you just how I really feel about you, my love."

"And I can return it." Takeru licked his lips at the sight as his dreams finally came true. This was everything that he had wanted and now he was finally getting the chance to fully express his feelings to Hikari using his actions. Something suddenly jumped into the front of his mind and he realised that it should have been the first thing he thought of. "Crap, we need a condom."

"I'm on the pill. I started taking it a few months ago after I realised that you felt the same way about me as I did about you," Hikari replied as she leaned forwards and closed the distance between her lips and Takeru's. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long and now my fantasies and dreams are coming true. I've always wanted to be with you and I even gave myself this full bikini wax just for you in case we did do something like this today. I love you, Takeru, and I've always loved you."

"I love you too, Hikari," Takeru whispered back. "Be my girlfriend and lover. Be my best friend. By my everything."

With that, Takeru closed his eyes and pressed his lips into Hikari's to show her just how much he loved her. She returned the kiss with just as much passion, pushing her lips hard against his once again. They began slowly and gently rocking their hips back and forth, keeping their movements simple and small to make sure that Hikari wasn't hurt. The lovers soon found their synchronicity as Takeru start making her feel great.

Hikari's moans turned to squeals and then to screams of pleasure as they lost themselves in their love and desires. It was music to Takeru's ears because they told him that he was giving her the pleasure and joy that she deserved. Thoughts of Tomoyo and Kiyoshi were non-existent as Takeru focused on Hikari and just how much he loved her. In his eyes, she was perfect in every way and he'd do whatever he could for her. He wanted her to know just how amazing and beautiful she was as they kept going.

Both Takeru and Hikari were into it and could only think of each other as they approached the end. Hikari's screams were their loudest as they exchanged compliments and reminded one another of how much they loved each other. They hit their crescendos together and in unison, sending each other into the world of pure bliss. Takeru felt so great and it made his pleasure even better knowing that he had been the one to give Hikari this feeling too. It was something that he knew he would have to do with her again.

* * *

"Kiyoshi, I'm leaving you." Hikari felt the guilt in her stomach only get worse as the words left her mouth. She loved Takeru and wanted to be with him, but that didn't make this part any easier. The brunette teen guessed that was way she'd put off doing this for several days. "I'm ending our relationship."

There was silence on the other end of the phone as she waited for her now ex-boyfriend to answer. She hoped that he would just accept it without any questions and move on so that she could enjoy her new relationship with Takeru.

Hikari had been having a great time over the last few days since she finally admitted her love to Takeru and let her emotions come out. They had flooded out in that moment when they first had sex, no, made love and she hadn't held them back since. After keeping them pent up and hidden for so long, Hikari had indulged in them every time she had the chance now that she could and she loved it.

She had been with Takeru almost constantly since they hooked up, sleeping with him every night as she stayed over at his apartment. It wasn't the first time she'd crashed at his place because she'd previously stayed over a few times after it got too late for her to walk back. Hikari had only told her family that she was going to stay at a friend's place and they didn't really question her since they trusted her. Although, it did help that she had said that her relationship with Kiyoshi had ended and that she wanted the comfort of her best friend.

"Why?" There was unmistakable pain in Kiyoshi's voice when it finally left the speaker on her phone. "Why are you leaving me? I love you and I thought you felt the same way about me."

Hikari's mind flashed back to what she had been doing over the past few days. She and Takeru had made love again in the evening after they hooked up and twice during that night. The flood gates had completely opened the next day and those feelings and urges had flowed out freely as they indulged in the sexual side to their relationship. Hikari and Takeru had done the deed every night and morning after they had hooked up, which meant that it was now four nights in a row that she had expressed her love for TK in that way. However, she couldn't tell Kiyoshi that.

"I don't love you." The guilt squeezing her stomach only worsened as she replied. Why had she left this for so long? Why had Takeru done the same to Tomoyo? Hikari knew the answer because she'd been completely caught up in this new development in her relationship with Takeru. He was the only thing that she had really focused on. "That's part of the problem. I don't feel that way about you and I never have."

Going to the Toshimaen water and theme park with Takeru two days ago had confirmed something to her. Hikari knew that she had always loved Takeru, but now she knew for certain that she wanted to spend her time with him more than anyone else in any world. She always had so much fun when he was around. He always brightened her day and made her happy.

It was exactly the same yesterday when she and Takeru had spent their time hanging out in Odaiba. They went on the Ferris wheel, looked around the mall, eaten at their favourite places and taken a sunset walk along the seafront. Hikari fiddled with the heart-shaped pendant on the silver necklace that Takeru had bought her while they were out. While she wished that she could have gone about it in a better way, she knew that she only ever wanted Takeru and she wasn't letting him go now that she finally was with him. The brunette had missed just simply spending time with her best friend, who was now her new boyfriend, and she knew why she hadn't been able to do that as much as she had liked.

"Why?" Kiyoshi repeated his earlier question, sounding even more hurt. "Why not?"

"I just never felt that special spark," Hikari sighed, knowing that the truth was that she had loved Takeru the whole time that she had been dating Kiyoshi. That's why she had never loved Kiyoshi and couldn't develop feelings for him. "And I haven't been happy with things over the last month or so. You've been pushy and coming on to me rather strongly when I wasn't ready to move to that stage. You've been trying to stop me from seeing my friends as much as I'd like and complaining by saying I see Takeru too much. You've also been really cold towards Takeru over the last few weeks and I don't like that either."

"I said I was sorry about coming on to you that strongly those evenings and I'll say it again. I'm sorry." Kiyoshi wasn't making it easy for Hikari. She wanted him to yell at her and tell her what a bad person she was for cheating on him, but it would probably be best if he never knew about that. "As for your friends, I've let you see them plenty of times. I'm not trying to keep you to myself. You see Miyako quite often and your other friends too. I let you go …"

"You kept trying to stop me from hanging out with Takeru." Venom crept into Hikari's tone as some bottled up frustration managed to seep out. It was true that Kiyoshi and Tomoyo were trying to stop her and Takeru from seeing each other and, based on what they'd done over the last few days, they were probably somewhat right to do so. Still, Hikari never liked it when her ex-boyfriends had tried to alter her friendship with Takeru. "You even tried to stop me from seeing him the other day when I hadn't spent any time hanging out with my best friend in a week. You never understood just how important he is to me. Takeru's my closest and most trusted friend."

"I don't trust him," Kiyoshi replied as anger crept into his tone. "I'm certain he will …"

"He's important to me. Takeru has never and will never try to push me into doing things that I don't want to do." The brunette teen's voice rose a notch. "He cares about me and about what I think. He won't …"

"It's always Takeru this and Takeru that with you!" Kiyoshi yelled down the phone at her. "You're always comparing me to him. You always want to spend time with him instead of me. You always go running to him. I bet you've been cheating on me with him and he's been banging you behind my back while we've been dating. That's why you won't give me any."

"I …" Hikari's mouth suddenly went dry as she gulped loudly. Her mind told her to deny it and lie to her ex-boyfriend about her new relationship with Takeru. However, the words weren't coming and she couldn't force them out of her mouth. She gulped once more before trying again. "I … I …"

"Oh no, you have, haven't you?" Kiyoshi's voice remained raised, filling with more pain and anger with every sentence spat down the phone. "You've been sleeping with him. That's why you've been ignoring my messages and phone calls. That's why when you have picked up and answered, it's been short and you've been cold with me. You've been getting it on with Takeru all week. No, I bet it's been longer, hasn't it?"

"I…" She didn't know how to reply. He was going to find out the truth about her and Takeru eventually and that she'd finished with him so that she could be with Takeru. However, she didn't expect him to figure it out so quickly and the next words slipped out of her mouth. "Yes. I'm in love with Takeru and …"

"You cheating whore! How could you do this? You know what, forget it! Don't ever speak to me again! Hikari, you can have Takeru and do whatever you want with him because you're a slut! A cheating, two-timing slut!" With that Kiyoshi hung up, leaving Hikari stood in the living room of the Takaishi apartment with her phone to her ear and tears brimming in her eyes. The guilt in her stomach was worse than ever before as she took several deep breaths to try and calm herself.

She suddenly became aware of Takeru as he walked over to her and took her phone. He shut it and placed it on the coffee table with his own before his hands landed on hers. The new couple entwined their fingers and Takeru gently squeezed her hands to let her know that it'll be alright. "How did it go?"

"He found out," Hikari sighed as she stared into those concern-filled pools of sapphire that she loved so much. "Or should I say, he figured it out and I couldn't deny it."

"Tomoyo figured it out too." A sigh also Takeru's lips he closed the distance between their bodies. "She's crying right now and I really hurt her."

"I'm a horrible person and …"

"If you're a horrible person then I am too because I've done exactly the same thing," Takeru cut her off. "And I can't really let you, one of the kindest, most caring and gentlest people I know, call herself that."

Staring into those cobalt orbs started easing Hikari's guilt as she began getting lost in them once again. Takeru was always too sweet to her and, now that she had him, she was never going to leave him. She was going to be loyal to him for the rest of her life. "Takeru, I promise that I will never cheat on you. I could never do this kind of thing to you."

"I promise that I'll never cheat on you too, Hikari. I would never hurt you like that because you mean so much to me." His voice was soft and gentle as he gazed straight back into her eyes. "You're the most important person in the world to me and that means that I need you. I trust you to not cheat on me and I know I can trust you to always be loyal to me."

A smile began tugging at the corners of Hikari's lips. "I trust you too, Takeru. I implicitly trust you and will never question your love because I love you."

"No matter what happens, I'll always love you too, Hikari." Takeru closed the final distance between their bodies as he moved in to kiss her. She felt his hands release hers before his left arm wrapped around her waist and his right hand landed on the back of her head. Hikari laced her arms around his neck and started running her fingers through his golden blonde hair as she pulled him closer. The couple closed their eyes and Hikari felt that spark as her lips met with Takeru's, giving her that feeling that she had longed for and now couldn't get enough of.

* * *

I've always felt that there would be a chance that Takeru and Hikari could do something like this if they were dating someone else. They secretly love each other and I think that usually ends up hurting their relationships with other people until they finally admit their feelings to one another. They keep those feelings bottled up too so, when they do let them out, they come out in a torrent that neither of them can or want to stop. This is kind of an extreme case of that, but I think that it's still plausible.

I also wanted to show that Takeru and Hikari do show some remorse for their actions, and that's why I added the second scene. They knew that what they had done was wrong when they cheated on Tomoyo and Kiyoshi, and that it wasn't right no matter how much they love each other. Hopefully this also shows that Takeru and Hikari aren't perfect or as innocent as some believe, and that they make mistakes.

I think I've managed to keep this within the M-rating guidelines for this story. I kept the descriptions to a minimum and I was more focused on their emotions and feelings for each other during the mature scene. You'll have to let me know if it doesn't fit the rating.

And one final note, I promise that the next Takari one-shot that I publish will be much more wholesome.

Please let me know your thoughts about this one-shot by leaving a review. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
